


Chillin' In The Summertime

by CaitClandestine



Category: Alex Dorame, Bryan Stars - Fandom, Johnnie Guilbert - Fandom, Kyle David Hall - Fandom, My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Bryan loves Mojo, F/M, I mean they go to the beach, That's it, This fic doesn't really go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan organises a beach trip and it's a team effort to get Johnnie to wear shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillin' In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this is so long yet nothing actually happens but hey, it's filling my word count for Nanowrimo

Bryan's one goal for the summer aside from the necessary elements like jerking off, filming videos and eating pizza is to organise an MDE beach trip. He hasn't been properly to the beach in years, only a few brief moments at Warped and he misses it even though he's been like twice the entire time he's been in LA. 

Aside from the excellent tan he's hoping to get it's always fun to have as many of his friends as possible together and renting a beachside cabin for a three day weekend sounds like the best idea he's had since making Johnnie watch emotionally traumatising amounts of creepy porn last month.

Johnnie is the least water orientated person he's ever met but Bryan knows Alex likes the beach and wherever she goes Johnnie follows so it should be easy enough to convince him, especially if he offers free nachos for the entire trip or something. Johnnie always seems to want nachos when he's near water, like a weird coping mechanism.

Kyle is a no brainer, he's barely finished asking the question before he's getting an excitable hell yes dude in reply and his excitement is a little contagious as Bryan crosses him off his mental list and keeps going. 

Shannon is having a very special friend of the exploring variety over, Jordan is in Australia as per usual and Jeydon says he's far too Canadian for an all-American summer which makes it just the four of them until hey, he has an idea.

His idea leads to a very long conversation with a reasonably concerned parent – and Bryan totally understands, he's not sure he'd entrust his fifteen year old daughter to himself and a bunch of other dudes either but luckily he's had a lot of practice at sounding all mature and responsible and not like the kind of person who makes dick jokes all day every day. It's made a little more difficult because he wants to add the element of suprise and not tell Kyle Meghan's coming and Meghan's mom has only ever met him and not the rest of them but he manages to pull it off, is finding it really difficult not keeping it to himself because Johnnie is a terrible liar and Kyle can sniff out secrets like no one else he's ever met. 

He books a little seaside cabin for three days in the middle of the week mostly because it was on sale and it's quite out of the way, unlikely to be filled with tourists and irritating little kids. Or sharks, Bryan's not a fan of sea creatures that can kill you.

The most complicated part is trying to figure out how to optimise the heart attack Kyle will have – he's done just a little bit of stalking and though Meghan's small enough to fit in a box Bryan quickly realises that it's just a little bit too creepy to ask someone you'll have just met to com to your house and get in a box, even for him. The next best thing is just getting a really big bow and having her be in the apartment when Kyle arrives, which seems much more manageable. 

“I've kind of invited Meghan to come with us but I want it to be suprise for Kyle so we need to go to Walmart and buy a really big bow” He announces to Johnnie over dinner the next day, two days before their big adventure.

Johnnie just looks up and stares at him in that very creepy emotionless way he does and Bryan suddenly wonders if maybe he should've asked. 

“You....that's okay, right? I just thought it'd be cute and stuff”

Johnnie holds the expression for a few more long seconds before he breaks, leaning over with a grin and patting him on the back.

“Your face looks fucking stupid when you make it look like that ” He says cheerfully, “It's the most adorable idea ever and if he's got Meghan there's gotta be like, less time for him to try and make kohnnie happen”

“There's always time for kohnnie” Bryan says seriously.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pick Alex up from the airport the next morning and Bryan ships kohnnie with his whole heart but johlex is just the sweetest thing to ever grace gods green earth. The little happy squeak Johnnie makes when he spots her is absolutely precious and the matching smiles they have as they walk hand in hand back to the car while sneaking awkward glances at each other would be too much if it wasn't Johnnie. Anything that makes his best friend smile like that is worth it.

He elects to go out for a little while after lunch, buy something to maybe make dinner with in a last ditch attempt to get his beach body ready, let the two of them catch up. Johnnie's blush whenever he brings up the status of his v card is more than enough for Bryan to know they'd probably appreciate a little alone time before their trip. 

Alex's hair is definitely messier when he returns with a bunch of stuff for salad and a frozen pizza should it all go wrong and Johnnie's wearing a different pair of jeans and Bryan hates that he can tell because fuck, all of Johnnie's jeans are black and he really needs to get out more before he starts noticing anything else intensely inane about his best friend. 

“Did you kids have fun while I was out, you know the cabins like one big share room so you'll have to keep a bible length between you at all times”

“I'll fuck you with a bible” Johnnie says loudly and Alex squeaks and hides her face in his shoulder. 

Bryan makes a point of coming out to grab his headphones and loudly announcing that he'll be listening to some very loud music before he goes to bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meghan's flight gets in a little after sunrise and neither Alex nor Johnnie can be convinced to get up from the adorable blanket pile they've got happening in Johnnie's bed so Bryan waits for her alone, hopes he won't be as creepy as he feels. He's so fucking old.

He's not sure if he should go in for the hug when she finally appears with a backpag slung over one shoulder and though she offers him an awkward grin Bryan can see that maybe she's a tad overwhelmed, whether by the throngs of people or just the whole situation he's not sure. He offers the hug, which is awkwardly accepted.

“You're actually tiny” Bryan announces as they seperate because his natural instinct is to make stupid jokes to make people happy or creeped out, whichever comes first, “I have a collection of little tiny emo children”

Meghan pauses for a moment, looks up at him with a scarily unreadable look that is way, way too similar to Johnnie's. 

“I'm daddy af though” She says flatly, “I ain't paying child support”

They're gonna get along just fine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone else meeting Meghan goes pretty well considering the level of social awkward everyone is, her and Alex immediately bonding over whatever it is that makes girls just a tiny bit less awkward than boys. Bryan likes to think it's because of boobs, that they're magical somehow.

Meghan's all for his giant novelty bow surprise and she definitely lightens up a bit while they talk about Kyle which is fucking adorable and the most difficult thing is figuring out where exactly in the apartment she should be but hell, Bryan's gonna leave that up to Johnnie and Alex. His job is to pick Kyle up that evening and not be late like he's been every single fucking time because Kyle always books his flights during peak hour or at least that's been his excuse. He should just leave earlier, but that takes so much effort.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bryan!” Is all the warning he gets before there's a gangly boy on his back in the middle of the terminal, Kyle's arms and legs wrapping tightly around him as he laughs in his ear and Bryan can honestly say he misses the kid when he's not around. 

Kyle talks his ear off as they make a quick pit stop to the bathroom and then to the parking lot and he's so genuinely appreciative of the can of Peace Tea and glazed donut Bryan bought for him as a snack (He'll never tell him but Kyle gets a little bit grumpy when he's without food for too long and how he's skin and bone is kind of unbelievable considering the amount he eats)

“So Johnnie and Alex are having a little alone time, huh?” Kyle asks with donut in his cheeks and an over-exaggerated wink.

“I think they tired themselves out last night” Bryan replies with a snicker, “But i'm sure he's saving some for you too”

He carries Kyle's backpack from the car for him, Kyle bouncing ahead and pressing the button for the elevator way too many times, uncontainable grin on his face as he bounces from foot to foot and Bryan watches him fondly, happy that Kyle's happy in general and very, very happy about his ability to organise suprises.

He gives Kyle his keys as they arrive at their floor, lets him run ahead and by the time he catches up there's already been a loud squeal and a thud that indicates Johnnie is receiving an official Kyle David Hall greeting.

“Johnnie baby” Kyle says dramatically from where his face is buried in Johnnie's neck, neither of them having made it past the hallway, “I missed you!”

“I didn't miss you at all” Johnnie says sassily, but the tight grip he's got Kyle wrapped up in says everything he isn't. Alex is watching on with a smile and Bryan raises a curious eyebrow, gets a nod of her head behind her, towards the kitchen.

“Alex!” Kyle bounces over to her next and pulls her into a slightly more gentle hug, “You're taking good care of my man, right?”

“Mmf” Alex mumbles, face smushed into his chest. Johnnie's grinning and Bryan knows he's grinning and Kyle is suddenly looking between them, “What, is there something on my face? On my ass?”

“We got you a present” Johnnie blurts, “Well Bryan did but me and Alex helped wrap it”

Kyle's eyes get wide. “Is it a kitten please tell me it's a kitten”

“I guess you can sort of pat it like you would a kitten” Bryan muses, “But it might bite”

There's a barely muffled snort from the kitchen and immediately Kyle's focused on that, running the tiny distance and there's a beat of silence before;

“OH MY GOD, oh my god holy shit!”

Meghan is sitting on the island bench, wearing the big pink bow Bryan had picked out and Kyle might actually be having a heart attack. He's completely frozen for a good thirty seconds, just looking between them and Meghan with a ear splitting grin on his face before he manages to gain control of his limbs and nearly tackles Meghan right off the bench as he lifts her up and spins her around yeah, Bryan has the best ideas.

For the remainder of the night it's like Bryan doesn't even exist and he's okay with that because while it's quiet now he knows he'll be begging them to shut up at some point. It's also really, really sweet to see both couples cuddled up on the couch clinging to each other watching some stupid horror movie and Johnnie has Alex in his lap so there's room for him but Bryan declines, makes his way towards Mojo who's always up for a bro-snuggle.

Kyle stays with him under specific instruction from Meghan's mom that she'd really prefer if they weren't left alone together in the night and it's not that different from sharing a bed with Johnnie because neither of them ever seem to fucking sleep and if they do they take forever to get there. 

Bryan falls asleep to the light of Kyle's phone as he gets sucked into a Tumblr void.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very first problem they encounter is that there's five of them and Bryan's car boot is kind of small.

“It's not gonna fit” Johnnie says sleepily, still in yesterdays clothes and not looking excited at all.

“That's what she said” Kyle chirps, “We've just gotta shove it in anyway, right Bryan?”

It's way too early but Bryan just sighs loudly. “Yes” He says, “Either that or we're tying you to the roof”

After some intense tetrising they do manage to get all of their bags in, though a couple have migrated to the back seat and how they're all going to fit in comfortably for a four hour drive is mystery but it's not really Bryan's problem because he's driving. 

“We're not stopping until lunch time” He says sternly, “So for the love of god please use the bathroom now Kyle that means you”

It's decided that Alex and Johnnie will have the back for the first half and swap with who's taking the front seat after lunch. There's a tiny argument between Kyle and Meghan as to who'll be in the front that ends with a game of rock paper scissors and Kyle in a headlock. 

An hour into the drive and Bryan feels like every parent in every family road trip movie ever. Alex has spilled her bottle of water all over the seat and the floor and Johnnie likes the windows down while Meghan likes hers up which is fine except for the loud whistling noise it creates on the highway and Kyle, Bryan's going to kill Kyle. 

He just can't sit fucking still. His hands are out the window, his head is out the window somewhere along the line he found a condom and he's dangling that out the window and then he's fighting with Johnnie over a packet of chips and then the chips are everywhere and it's all Bryan can do not to yell something about turning the car around. 

Fortunately Kyle settles after lunch and sits quietly in the back tucked against Meghan and Alex is in the front organising his CD collection while Johnnie stares out his window in the most emo way possible. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's late afternoon when they finally catch sight of the ocean and Bryan pulls over they can all take cute ocean-sunset backdrop pictures, finds Kyle's lips on his cheek for a selfie he just knows will be all over Twitter in zero point three seconds.

He's exhausted by the time they drag all their bags to their cabin, which is conveniently the one furthest from the parking lot and he dumps them all in a pile just inside the door and flops down face first onto the nearest bed.

“Don't light anything on fire, don't go into the water and drown and someone find a pizza place that delivers” He says into the comforter.

“And if a stranger offers you candy you should definitely get in their van” Kyle adds, jumping onto the bed, a bony elbow slamming into Bryan's side and he growls, holds up a solitary finger.

Kyle just laughs, rolls over onto his back and pulls out his phone. “Where are we exactly?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For such generally small humans three pizzas disappear suprisingly fast and the tub of cookie dough ice cream they bought at the little shop down the road is gone just as quick, him and Johnnie fighting over who got the most chocolate chips and Kyle stealing the container from them and sticking his entire face in it to lick it clean and then pouting when he realises it's all over his hair like he didn't expect that to happen at all. 

The trip does seem to have tired them all out sufficiently for a sort-of early night, Johnnie and Alex heading for a late night walk on the beach and Kyle brushing his teeth far too diligently as Meghan pulls back the blankets on their bed. They've got two doubles and a set of bunk beds all only feet away from each other so Bryan figures none of them are even going to dare try anything so close to one another and who is he to deny people cuddles. If Mojo had fit in the car he would've brought him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always an early riser Bryan's scrolling through Twitter as Kyle and Johnnie slip out the door still in their pyjamas to do god knows what, the sun barely up and Bryan knows it's too much to hope they'll bring back breakfast with them. 

It's perfect beach weather, warm but not brain meltingly hot and a soft breeze instead of the kind that causes you to get sand burn, which Bryan fucking hates. They all wander up to local cafe a few minutes down the road for breakfast, a mostly peaceful event except for Johnnie trying to squish blueberries into Kyle's hair. 

Exactly half an hour (Bryan's a little superstitious, okay) he starts trying to organise everyone to actually head down to the beach, pulling out the giant umbrella that comes with the cabin and putting on his boardshorts, slathering as much sunscreen as he can onto all the exposed bits of him because he burns like a motherfucker.

“Sunscreen for all” He says, thunking the giant bottle of it down on the table, “I don't want to listen to any of you bitching about getting burnt”

“How am I going to work on my tan if i'm wearing sunscreen?” Johnnie asks earnestly, smirk on his face.

“You will not tan, you will burn and die” Alex says, “And then what will I do?”

“Alex is right, emo boy” Kyle adds, already changed into the most ridiculous pair of shorts Bryan's seen in a while.

“Kyle,” He asks curiously, “Are those girls shorts?”

He's never seen shorts for boys that are quite so short and so filled with little cartoon penguins.

“I think they're cute” Kyle says defensively, “They're cute, right Meghan?” He pouts at her and Meghan just shrugs.

“They're alright” She says slowly, “A solid seven out of ten”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually the only person not in swimming clothes is Johnnie. Well everyone's in the bottom of half of swimmers anyway, no one seems to want to be the first person to take their shirt off and Bryan for the life of him can't figure out why. Especially Kyle, who is usually the first (And sometimes only) person to take his clothes off.

Johnnie's still in his pyjama pants and doesn't look prepared to change anytime soon. Bryan's knows he has shorts because he practically packed them himself, black with red stripes were the most emo ones they could find on short notice.

Alex and Meghan have shorts similar to Kyle's which is a weird way to think about it but it's true and they must be wearing like, girl swimmers up top and surely despite how admittedly translucent they are they might like some sun.

It takes another fifteen minutes of solid wheedling and Johnnie refusing all of their requests to change before it occurs to Bryan just what might be going on. After all, it's not like he's thrown his shirt off either, he's just as pasty and white as the rest of them, doesn't exactly have a six pack. 

“Okay,” He announces loudly, “Emo kid circle over here right now, we're having a meeting”

“Is it about me chasing the seagulls?” Kyle asks, “Because i'll stop doing it like tomorrow, I swear”

“I think you should stop now but no, it's not about that”

“I don't want to get up” Johnnie complains from his bed, throwing an arm and a leg over Alex too, keeping her with him.

“Alex can't get up either”

Meghan wanders out from the bathroom and stands a few steps away from him and Kyle lies on his stomach on the bed closest, which is good enough.

“I've noticed” Bryan starts, “That for a group of people who are headed to the beach we're wearing an awful lot of clothes”

“My shorts can't exactly get any shorter Bryan, did you want me to wear bikini bottoms or what?” Kyle jokes, and Alex giggles.

“I think you all know what I mean” He says in a softer tone, “And you know i'd never do anything to make any of you uncomfortable, you can all wear whatever or not whatever you want but we're all friends here, so" He continues, “I'm going to start us off, my name is Bryan and under my shirt I am a pasty, squishy motherfucker but that's okay though someone's going to have to rub sunscreen on my back”

Surely if he's not wearing a shirt Johnnie can man up and wear shorts. Bryan can't make any of the others do anything, but he is going to at least try with his best friend, whose legs probably haven't seen the sun since he came out of the womb.

“Not it” Johnnie says immediately and Alex breaks out into giggles again as she also calls not it followed by Meghan which just leaves Kyle, who takes a second to realise what's happened.

“I would love to rub sunscreen on your beautiful naked body Bryan” He says loudly, tilting his head and fluttering his eyes in a ridiculous way that makes Meghan snicker, “I also call dibs on Johnnie”

“No you don't” Johnnie says grumpily and Bryan just sighs. “No ones asking you to wear a thong Johnnie, just at least put on the shorts okay”

“Alex, make him” Kyle demands.

“How am I supposed to do that, exactly?” Alex questions, before she seems to realise what kind of tangent Kyle might be on but it's too late, Kyle rolling off the bed and walking over to Johnnie and leaning down close by his ear, still speaking in a normal tone of voice.

“Johnnie” He coos, “If you do put shorts on Alex will suck yo- I mean uh make out with you very, very romantically and if you don't i'll suck your dick” 

Bryan unsuccessfully tries not to choke on his own spit. Sometimes Kyle is just so very, very Kyle.

Johnnie makes a sound that might be a snarl and sits up, somehow managing to glare at all of them at the same time and the last thing Bryan wants is a kohnnie fight so he decides he'll put his cards on the table.

“How about if you change and go in the water at least for a little while Alex will make out with you, Kyle will not suck your dick and we'll buy like, a boatload of nachos for lunch, does that sound better?”

Kyle says no at the same time Johnnie says a begruding yes and when Bryan looks at Alex she just smiles, shrugs awkwardly and rolls closer to whisper something in Johnnie's ear that makes him look just the tiniest bit less grumpy. Hopefully she's not going to fufill Kyle's promise, at least not anywhere that Bryan can see or hear about.


End file.
